Stubble and Pillowtalk
by Cinzer
Summary: Roxas muses on facial hair one morning in bed with his boyfriend. Axel does not approve. Fluffy cute Akuroku.


**Author's Note: **Sometime in October last year I bought and played my first Kingdom Hearts game and now I'm completely obsessed with it. Since then I've pretty much been on a fangirl-rampage, buying another game, watching let's plays, reading fanfics, _Oh the fanfics!_ etc. So now I want to make my contribution to the fandom. :) I think it was pretty much inevitable for me to start shipping Akuroku, much because 358/2 days was my first game. I just love the dynamic between them, both canon- and fanon-wise, not to mention they make choke with feels almost constantly!

So here is a short, hopefully cute oneshot revolving around pillow talking and facial hair, because I'm having such a hard time picturing Axel in a beard. XD

**Warnings!: Yaoi, boy x boy, Axel x Roxas, if you don't like I suggest you turn around now! :)**

* * *

Stubble and pillowtalk

Waking up every morning for the past seven months had been a pure bliss for Roxas. And it should be, waking up with strong, loving arms locked around you in a sleepy embrace while your best-friend-turned-boyfriend nuzzles his nose into the nape of your neck. Everything was still and quiet, since the traffic outside the apartment he shared with Axel really wasn't that busy in the wee hours of the morning. A few rays of the first sunlight slipped in through the blinds, leaving the room bathing in a gentle golden glow. Yup, moments like these were perfect.

With a yawn and some squirming in Axel's arms, Roxas managed to roll over so he could watch his boyfriend sleep. A bit creepy maybe, watching someone who's asleep, but Axel, for what his entire macho-guy persona was worth, was completely adorable while he slept. He didn't snore (which was a plus, really), his face was completely relaxed and peaceful and his cheeks were decidedly rosier, accentuated by dark tattoos and by equally dark lashes. There was also the (in Roxas' opinion) adorable quirk of Axel's long red hair going wherever it damn pleased while he slept, often sticking to the redhead's lips stubbornly.

Smiling fondly, Roxas brought his hand up to push the strand of hair away but kept his palm resting on Axel's smooth cheek. That's when he was reminded of his own unshaved face.

Roxas thoughtfully touched his jaw. There was the unmistakable roughness of at least four days worth of stubble and in a way, it brought Roxas personal satisfaction. In his teens, Roxas had pretty much resigned himself to living life with a baby-face for the rest of time. It didn't help that he was already incredibly short for his age, but his distinct lack of even the tiniest hint of facial hair made him feel even more like a kid than the aspiring adult that he was. But then he had aged into his twenties and suddenly he had to shave as often as any other normal man, because even if he was glad (more like ecstatic) that his facial hair growth finally decided to kick in (which definitely made him appear older), Roxas knew he would never look good in a beard or a moustache. That, plus Axel enjoyed a smooth face more.

Unlike Roxas, Axel had never had a problem with non-growing-stubble, because he, unlike Roxas, was not _"biologically slow"_ (a running gag between their friends, often resulting in someone getting hurt by Roxas). However, there was the fact that the tall man absolutely hated his facial hair. Not only was it very unsuitable for him (according to Axel, red stubble was _not_ very attractive at all) but he also found having even just short stubble very uncomfortable and itchy, especially during the summer. That's why Axel shaved as often as he could without irritating the skin. In fact, it was a rare occurrence, even for Roxas, to see the slightest inkling of coarse stubble on the man's face.

Rubbing his hand over the rough skin of his jaw, Roxas yawned again and decided he could snooze for another ten or so minutes before getting up and making them both breakfast. The blond man scooted closer to the other occupant of the bed, nuzzling his face into Axel's throat as he wound his arms around his lover's pale, skinny waist.

A sudden rumbling in the chest pressed against his and a low moan made him turn his head up and grin as bright, green eyes slowly cracked open, bleary with sleep, quickly closing again due to the light assaulting them.

"Good morning," Roxas murmured huskily and leaned up to press his mouth against Axel's unresisting lips. Just a simple but long lips-to-lips kiss because Roxas knew they were both bound to have terrible morning breath.

Axel groaned deeply in the back of his throat before pulling away, letting his head sink even deeper into the pillow. "You need to shave..." He muttered, voice laced with sleep, clearly more asleep than awake.

Roxas scoffed in amusement. "What? You don't like it?" He teased as he rubbed his unsmooth jaw against Axel's cheek. Axel whined softly in annoyance and leaned away as far as he could whilst still keeping his arms around Roxas.

"Cut it out," he glared at the blonde who only laughed in response. "I mean it, it feels weird as hell," he yawned and pulled his arms away to stretch and roll over on his back. Roxas eagerly followed, perching himself half across his chest and pressing against his side.

"You think?" He asked pensively, stroking his chin. "I think it feels nice."

Axel growled, grabbed the back of his blonde head and gave him a hard kiss. "Yeah, if you think sandpaper nice," he retorted and rolled Roxas off him before rolling himself onto his other side, facing away from his boyfriend. "It's still early, I'm gonna sleep some more..." Roxas pouted and moved so he was pressing himself against Axel's back, pulling his arms around him from behind.

"You're so boring Axe, why not try something new?" He mumbled as he pressed soft kisses to the other man's neck, making sure to rub his chin against the skin every so often.

Axel breath hitched as a shiver ran down his spine. The familiar softness of Roxas' lips, along with the unfamiliar roughness of blond stubble felt pretty good, he had to admit. He inhaled sharply, feeling the edge of teeth nibbling on his sensitive skin. "R-Roxas... You're getting me worked up," he warned. Roxas grinned and forced Axel to roll over, laying down atop of him and kissing him softly.

"Not so bad, huh?" He whispered cheekily against the redhead's lips. Axel glared at him through half-lidded eyes and snorted.

"You're still gonna shave as soon as we get up from this bed." He said seriously before latching onto the blond's neck.

Roxas shrugged slightly. "Better make use of the time I have then." He mused and stroked his jaw with a mischievous grin before Axel promptly shut him up using his tongue.

It would be a long time before Roxas walked out of the bathroom, clean shaven and smelling faintly of Axel's aftershave. Axel, in turn, found that decidedly more appealing than the stubble, jumping the blond in the middle of the hallway. Roxas had no complaints about that.

~**The End**~

* * *

**A/N:** So I decidedto go out there and give Roxas stubble because I can and because I think stubble is very sexy on man. XD I tried to spot all errors in this fic but if I missed some, please tell me! I'd really appreciate it.:)  
Now if you liked this story, or maybe you didn't like it all? Either way, why don't leave a review about it!:D I'll gladly take 'em all! Also, if you have any tips for how to write better, feel free to leave them with me as well. I'll take good care of them, yes?;D

_- Cinzer_


End file.
